charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Love's a Witch/Plot
thumb Paige takes a new temporary job of tending to an elderly woman, Miss Callaway. While playing pinochle, she is hit by what she believes is an energy ball through the window. She returns home to find Phoebe meditating while levitating, and Piper vacuuming under her. Phoebe can't help but feel Piper's nervous energy, and Paige's fear. She realizes that Paige wants her help, though Paige won't admit it. Chris orbs in looking for Leo. Phoebe feels that someone is trying to hide something, although she doesn't realise it is Chris. Chris tries to purchase a potion to hide a secret. The shop owner will need weeks to prepare it, because the potion requires a rare egg found in swamp land. Chris agrees to get the shop owner the egg he requires as long as the potion is ready by the time he returns. thumb|left When Paige returns to Miss Callaway, however she runs into Richard Montana, a neighbour who claims to be a witch. He tells Paige that two houses of Callaway and Montana are feuding and he has seen many magical beings attempt to stop the feud but to no avail. He saves her from an energy ball thrown between the two houses. Phoebe helps Paige get ready for her date. Phoebe talks about how it's difficult to ignore that Paige is scared to death and that she feels the mood swings of all three sisters at once. Piper leaves for her date and warns Phoebe not to disturb Paige. However, as soon as Piper leaves, Phoebe calls Chris to look after the baby while Phoebe goes out. Leo also orbs in, and appears to be following Chris. He finds out that Piper is, in fact, on a date and Phoebe detects that he is hurting, but also that there is tension between Chris and Leo. Phoebe casts a spell to help Paige. Richard gives Paige a healing potion, however Paige is still skeptical. Richard tells Paige that the energy ball fired at Miss Callaway didn't come from them, the Montana's, and that it was a setup. He tells Paige about the history of the feud and that he doesn't curse non-magical beings anymore. He was engaged to a woman from the other family, Olivia Callaway, who had wanted peace, but was killed in the crossfire the year before. He wants to keep the truce alive for her and Paige believes she has discovered the reason why she was given this job. Shortly after, Olivia's ghost appears to Richard's father, angry for having her life and love taken away, and blasts him with a plasma ball. She is counting on the Charmed ones coming after her. Paige thinks the Callaways killed him. Phoebe, however, was in the Callaways' house and felt no murderous anger from them. At the restaurant, Piper is on her date and orders her meal giving very specific cooking instructions. She's nervous and her date can tell and tries to reassure her. Chris appears, covered in mud to talk to Piper about Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe and Paige are arguing about Phoebe being involved. Paige is upset that Phoebe got involved, and even more upset that Phoebe doesn't think the Callaways killed the Montana father. Piper believes that a third party is behind the two attacks. Chris suggests that Leo mediate between the two families. Chris appears at the potion shop with the egg. The Potion maker cracks the egg into the potion, which flames. Paige goes back to the Montanas to find Richard using magic. She tries to convince him to stop, however he tells her to go save an innocent or something. She decides to threaten him, saying she will orb him to purgatory if he doesn't try to talk to the Callaways. Piper works magic on the blouse that Paige was wearing when she was attacked and determines that she was hit by a plasma balls, which occurs only on the Ghostly plane. A ghost had attacked her. The sisters go to the two families and perform a séance, although the families are skeptical and think it is a trick. Olivia appears and says she was attacked by the Montanas (the Callaways had thought that one of her own had killed her). She is angry that she wasn't avenged and vows that her and Richard will be together, blasting air which breaks the bond. thumb After the séance, Olivia possesses Paige. She then goes to Richard and flirts with him, suggesting that they kill off everyone else in both families. Richard is wary of Olivia, saying that she's changed and seems very bitter. Paige/Olivia, however, defends herself saying she's angry and lonely. Chris is ready to receive his potion and the potion maker warns him of side effects, but a suspicious Leo appears. He set Chris up. Chris claims that the potion is meant for the sisters, so they could keep their secrets from Phoebe. He gives the potion to Leo as Piper calls for him. After Leo orbs away, Chris asks the shop owner for another potion. thumb|left The Callaways attack the Montanas. The two families hurl energy balls and potions at each other. Piper and Phoebe appear as the fighting dies down. Richard is injured in the fighting and his Mother is also hit and Paige, calling herself Olivia in earshot of the sisters, orbs Richard into a sarcophagus. thumb Olivia/Paige is talking to Richard saying that she will have him in death, if not alive. She tells him to let it happen, however Richard does not want it and pleads with Olivia not to let him die. Piper and Phoebe are trying scrying and summoning to call Paige back. Olivia's father and Richard's mother come to the manor and lead the sisters to the Callaway crypt, having decided to end the feud as neither side wants anymore death. Piper blasts the sarcophagus open. Olivia emerges from Paige's body and then Piper and Phoebe prepare to banish her spirit with a potion, but Paige convinces them to stop as, while possessed, she felt Olivia's intense pain, while all they felt was her anger. Paige and Richard try to convince Olivia to move on as the feud's over, which is something she'd really wanted and there will be no more death. After Richard forgives her, Olivia finally moves on peacefully. Piper and Paige take the potions and Phoebe is no longer being bothered by their emotions. Once he's alone, Chris takes the same potion. Leo and Piper then talk about their current problems, and agree to make their divorce official. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 6 Plots